Snowball
by LoZfanchick
Summary: AU Fluff sasunarusasu. Sasuke and Naruto go out on a snow covered trail for a date.


This is an AU FLUFF sasunaru fic. i made this for my friend so enjoy!

i own this idea thats it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on teme!" Naruto yelled running to the entrance for the snow covered trail.

Sasuke grumbled a 'dobe' as he clicked the lock button on his keys and stuffed them in his back jean pocket. Naruto stood at the trail's entrance, waiting for the raven.

The couple decided to spend the boring winter day walking in the woods. There was a specific trail all marked out, and the woods did look really pretty covered in snow so they both decided it would be a perfect thing to waste there time on.

Sasuke finally reached the top and let his breath ghost over his dark red scarf. He wore a dark blue winter coat and leather black gloves, along with the scarf. Naruto wore a white and blue winter coat and -like Sasuke- black leather gloves.

Naruto smiled brightly then they began there walk. They filled there time with small talk and tried to spot any wild animals.

"For the last time, bears are in hibernation Naruto they're not out here!" Sasuke grounded out, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Ugh, what do you know?!" Naruto mumbled, also stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"More than you, obviously." Sasuke stated smirking.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto yelled glaring at his boyfriend.

Sasuke just kept his smirk and walked ahead of the blonde. After a couple of minutes of a comfortable silence, Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna give me a piggy back ride?" He asked smiling, as he ran up to walk right besides the raven.

Sasuke glanced at him. "No."

Naruto kept his smile and asked a different question. "Then can we hold hands?"

"No." Sasuke repeated.

"Why not?" Naruto whined, stopping his walk.

"We don't need to." Sasuke explained also stopping so that he could look back at his boyfriend.

"But I want to!" Naruto said glaring.

"What are you a girl?" Sasuke asked smirking as he saw Naruto get angrier. "And too bad."

With that he turned around and began to walk again.

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head. _Stupid teme! I try to have a nice moment and he ruins it!_

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Naruto's quiet, that means he's mad. Darn, now I have to apologize._ Sasuke sighed.

Right after Sasuke thought this something collided with the back of his neck. He stopped mid step and his eyes widened in shock. The thing that hit him was cold, and wet. Slowly he turned his head around only to see Naruto smiling with his devilish smile.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled out.

"What?" Naruto asked, using a fake innocent tone.

Sasuke reached his hand behind his head and brushed the snow off. He bent down and tried to brush off all of the cold snow. Then he stood straight up again only to get hit -again- by another snowball. Only this time it hit his face.

He stumbled back a few steps, and as he wiped the snow off his face he could hear the blonde laugh like mad. He stood back up again, glaring a fierce glare at Naruto who had his eyes shut from laughing.

Through Naruto's fits of laughter he tried to make a sentence. "That was freaki-!"

Suddenly Naruto stumbled back a few steps as he was hit by a snowball. Naruto quickly wiped the snow off his face. Then glared at the smirking raven.

"What?" Sasuke asked, copying Naruto in faking innocence.

Naruto growled and then it started they both dove for the snow, each trying to roll a ball of snow faster. Then they would fire at each other, turning it into a full blown snowball fight.

Naruto was getting frustrated each time he made a snowball, Sasuke would throw one and hit him directly in the face; causing him to drop his precious snowball.

_Alright plan B!_ Naruto thought as he ran away, dodging one of Sasuke's snowballs.

Naruto did a sharp U-turn which almost caused him to slip but he regained his balance and ran towards Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto tackled him into the snow besides the trail.

They both laughed as they stood up, and then they brushed the snow off each other.

"That was fun." Naruto said smiling as he shook his head, trying to get all the snow off.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, brushing the snow off his now, wet jeans.

Sasuke checked his pockets, making sure he still had the car keys. He still did, even after he was tackled into the snow.

"Alright we should head back now." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his agreement then they turned around and got back on the trail then headed back towards the car.

As they walked Sasuke slowly reached his hand towards Naruto's swinging hands. Then as Naruto swung his right hand back and forth Sasuke caught it with his left and gave it a squeeze.

Naruto looked at there hands then back to Sasuke. Sasuke just kept his vision straight but did spare Naruto a glance and smile. Naruto returned the smile then began laughing about the snowball fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hope you liked. Questions? ask me.


End file.
